I Want You
by homestuckfandomdropout
Summary: Mara/Noah Smut I wrote for my friends awhile back before Retribution came out. *Warning: explicit sex scene*


**This is a Mara/Noah smut I wrote a while back for my friend. I first posted it on Wattpad because I didn't know there was Mara Dyer fanfic here, which there is, and it makes me so happy. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath before entering Noah's home. He didn't know I was planning to come over. But there was something I had to do.<p>

Albert let me inside. I knew the route to Noah's room by heart. As I climbed the stairs, I thought to myself, "It's time. it's time we finally do this."

"Noah?" I knocked on his bedroom door cautiously.

"Mara? What are you doing here?" he asked, although clearly happy to see me, as he opened the door.

He led me inside and we sat on the bed. I tool another deep breath, and before I could let myself chicken out, I said, "Noah, I want you. So, so badly."

He smirked and I knew I would be teased but I didn't care.

"Noah, I'm serious. I... I want to sleep with you."

The mischievous glint in his eyes faded.. "But what if-"

"No, I cut him off. I didn'twant to hear anything about him possibly dying. "Look, Noah, you and I have been through so much together, and we're both still intact. I really think we'll be okay."

He still didn't look convinced. "Mara, you don't-"

"Stop," I interrupted once again. "Noah, there is a girl in your bed practically begging for you to have sex with her, and you're really going to pass that up?" I asked, trying to bring a little humor back to the situation. I knew it worked when he gave a small chuckle.

"Well, when you put it like that, how could I possibly say no?" He winked cheekily.

However a moment later he returned to his serious demeanor. "If it gets to be too much, we'll stop, okay?"

I nodded. then suddenly he crashed his lips onto mine. We started off kissing slowly but passionately. Soon, things started to get heated. Noah ran his tongue across my bottom lip, pleading for entrance. I happily complied, parting my lips slightly to allow him to explore my mouth.

Noah's hands found their was to my hips. He slid his fingers under the hem of my shirt, causing me to shiver at his cool touch against my warm skin. His thumbs traced small circles on my hipbones. Still not breaking the kiss, my hands traveled from wrapped around his neck, downward, until they played with the hem of his shirt. I then lifted it slightly and ran my hands across his smooth torso.

Noah pulled back suddenly. I looked at him, puzzlement, apprehension, and a little hurt clear in my eyes. But it all vanished when I saw him move to take off his shirt. I studied his bare chest. Of course, I had seen it before, but this time we weren't in front of a classroom of people, so I wasn't embarrassed. God, he was so beautiful.

The shirtless boy smirked at me again and leaned towards me. This time instead of kissing my mouth, his lips went straight for my neck. He kissed and sucked on my collarbone. I let out a gasp as he nipped my skin.

His lips traveled all across my neck, leaving a trail of tiny love bites. Eventually he found a sweet spot that caused me to moan and made my eyes roll back in my head. Noah made sure to spend an extra amount of time on that spot. When he eventually brought his lips to another area of skin, I decided it was my turn to pull away and remove my shirt. I watched in amusement as Noah's eyes widened at the sight of my bra. Biting my lip, I reached a hand behind my back and unclasped my bra. I pulled the straps off my shoulders and threw it to the side.

Noah stared at my exposed breasts, licking his lips. His gaze flickered to mine only for a moment, silently asking permission to continue. I nodded and he leaned towards me once more, this time even lower. He attached his mouth to my left nipple, causing me to gasp. He swirled his tounge around and nipped at the sensitive area, while his hand reached up to feel the right one.

Pleasure filled my entire body. I could feel myself growing wetter and wetter down south. "Noah," I moaned. He looked up at me through his lashes. "I'm ready."

"Okay," he whispered as he pulled away. He kissed my lips once before walking over to his dresser. He undid his jeans and slipped them off, leaving him standing in only his boxers. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath, and I noticed just how large his erection had gotten. He opened his dresser drawer and took out a box of condoms.

Noah walked back over to the bed, lust clear in his eyes. I'm sure mine mirror his. By now I had removed my own jeans and underwear, so I sat on his bed entirely naked. I had never felt so exposed and vulnerable, but at the same time so comfortable and relaxed.

"I love you," I had to say.

"I love you too," he replied instantly. He ran his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers, and slid them down his legs. I was met with the sight of his erect length.

"I'll be as gentle as possible. Let me know if you want me to go slower" he explained. I nodded and leaned back slowly as he moved his body to hover over mine.

For a moment we just admired each other's bodies. I loved him so much. I brought up my hands and lightly dragged them over his chest and wrapped them around his back, pulling him closer to me. I traced patterns on the smooth skin of his back with my left hand, and brought my right up to entangle it through his hair as I pulled him in for another kiss.

A moment later he pulled back and shifted his body downwards. He put a finger on my opening. "So wet," he muttered, slipping it inside.

He continued to finger me, prepping me for the real thing. As I adjusted to the first finger, he added a second, and then later a third. I moaned, warmth spreading through my whole body. It felt so good.

"Noah," I panted, forcing my eyes open to look at him. "I'm ready."

Wordlessly, he removed his fingers to slide on the condom, and I whimpered at the loss of contact. He shifted his position to hover over my once again. Slowly and gently, he began to push into me.

He took his time, keeping him promise, and gave me time to adjust every time he pushed in a little more of his length. Finally, all of him was in me. He watched my reaction as I whimpered. I loved this feeling; the feeling of being so full of him inside me.

"I love you," he told me again.

"I love you too," I sighed. He started to move again, pushing himself in and out, over and over. Not after long, his pace quickened. He was sucking at my neck again, adding more and more to the overwhelming pleasure I was experiencing at that moment.

Noah created a trail of hickeys across my collar bone before tilting his head lower to suck on the opposite nipple from earlier.

We were both getting dangerously close to our climaxes. I could feel the pressure building up in my abdomen and Noah's thrusts were getting sloppier and sloppier. Noah's trail of kisses started traveling north up to my earlobe. He brought a hand down and began to stroke my clit. It was pure ecstasy.

By now, I was so close to my orgasm, I was positive the tiniest thing he did would send me over the edge. Noah's mouth wandered back to my collar bone once again, heading straight for my sweet spot. He nipped at it as the exact moment he thrusted particularly forcefully into me and I came undone.

"OHMYGOD! NOAH!" I cried as I orgasmed. Seconds later, Noah followed suit, spilling into the condom, growling a string of profanities.

Eventually we both came down from our highs, panting heavily. Noah pulled out of me slowly, and disposed of the used condom. Afterwards he returned to my side and lifted the covers. We climbed inside the bed and Noah held me close.

"Noah-" "Mara-" We began at the same time.

"You first," I laughed.

"Mara, I... that... that was amazing. I've never had better."

I blushed. "Really? You're not just saying that?"

"No, I mean it. Mara, I love you so fucking much. You're... incredible."

I was speechless. "I love you too," I finally managed, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "And, see, you didn't even die."


End file.
